battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fast Enough
"Fast Enough" is a March 21, 2015 thread for Season 4. It takes place after "New Chaos." Summary Full Text Warren: 'Warren had no idea what was happening. Shrapnel of all varieties rained from the sky like nadder spikes; shards of ice, sections of wall, chunks of the very earth itself, and buffeting columns of wind and fire wove a tapestry of chaos in all directions. It was like the sky was falling and the ground was coming up to meet it. Warren sprinted and dodged her way through the apocalyptic maelstrom that had once been the fortress, hoping that her friends weren’t lending their voices to the pained shrieking that rose above the destruction. She ran past a calico-haired rebel and caught the other by the arm just in time to pull them both into the shelter of a rock. A spray of needle-sharp gravel bounced against the stone. “Tree!” she called, simultaneously relived and disappointed. “Let’s get out of here. We need to join up with the rebels who have already evacuated. Are you hurt?” '''Treepelt: '''Tree ducked and covered her head as the debris clattered against their shelter, keeping one hand covering a nasty bruised gash on her right forearm. She let her head fall back and kept her eyes closed, panting, “I’m…I’m fine…we need to get out…” Fumbling, she reached a hand over and grabbed Warren’s, lacing her fingers tightly between her claws and then pulling her out when the way was clear, pain shooting up through her muscles. '''Warren: '''You could say that again. Warren breathed heavily as she trailed behind Tree, holding tightly to her hand for fear of being separated. She looked around as they ran, trying to keep her head and pinpoint the easiest way out to the forest and''away from whatever that laughing creature was, but her surroundings were almost completely unrecognizable. Think, she told herself, keep your head, don’t panic, don’t panic…. ''She stumbled on a patch of ice but quickly recovered. '''Walpurgisnacht: '''Walpurgisnacht continued to spin in the air, debris, ice, and pieces of towers circling around her. As the wind and rain fell harder, the ground began to shake. Slowly, chunks of earth and rock from the ground began rising, floating into the air and swirling about as projectiles, taking the trees and plant life with it. Beneath came a spurt of water; the underground aquifers being torn open, revealed to the world, underground lakes flooding into the leftover space. '''Warren: '''She cried out as the ground was torn up under their feet like a weed from a garden. Warren fell and caught herself on all fours, digging fingers and claws into the wet soil as the chunk of earth began to tip downward under their weight. Clumps of clay and dirt crumbled and fell down to splash into the quickly-rising pools of ground water. The mud beneath them began to slide downward, accelerating the movement of the platform. ''It’s going to flip over, Warren realized in a bolt of panic. '''Treepelt: Tree shrieked and threw her claws into the thick mud, halting her downward slide, and then she reached down, stretching as hard as she could. “Warren! Warren, grab my hand!” she screamed. 'Warren: '''Wild-eyed, Warren looked up toward Tree’s outstretched hand and tried to gain control of her frozen limbs. She clenched her teeth and lunged upward, catching hold of the half-cat’s hand. Their palms were slick with mud but somehow the adrenaline behind her desperate grip was enough to hold. Warren met Tree’s eyes and blew out her a shaky breath. “Thanks,” she said, managing a grateful smile. The witch cackled. In a splinter of a moment, a barrel-sized slab of wall slammed into Warren’s side and their hands were ripped apart. Her breath vanished with a crack and she hit the water. '''Treepelt: '“''WARREN!!”'' Treepelt watched, horrified, as the half-breed disappeared under the vibrating, rushing muddy water, the splash from her fall dissipating instantly. “No…no…” She tried to move but her arms were so cold and tired that she seemed to be glued to the clod of dearth. She could only stare, motionless, at the starving, foaming water. Move!! she screamed at herself. Nothing. We’re going to die. 'Walpurgisnacht: 'Another burst of power came from Walpurgisnacht. Everything began to lift into the air as though readying another great scale attack; from ice and fortress foundations, to the two souls in the water, who found themselves floating, suspended and pulled higher towards the witch herself. The debris was circling faster now as though the witch had a specific target in mind - a group of people close to a fountain… 'Treepelt: '''Gasping, Tree gripped her perch and watched in horror as various objects too heavy to be even budged were lifted into the air by a strange, magnetic force; she could feel gravity lightening around her, the power making her skin crawl. The water floated up in strange, shimmering blobs, and she looked frantically for Warren but could see no sign of her. '''Warren: '''It wasn’t that she was lifted out of the water so much as lifted''with the water. Warren gasped and coughed as it came away from her face, contorting with pain as her side burst with tongues of fiery pain. Her body was entirely slicked with muddy water and her vision was blurry, but she could make out the scene of devastation spread out beneath her. Where was Tree? She could not fathom a way that it could get worse than this. They were going to die. 'Akkey Black: 'She left the others behind her, speeding through the rubble and puddles of water mixed with blood. Quickly, quickly. I’m not loosing any more. ''She opened a portal on an adjacent wall and hopped through, coming out near the base of the remnants of the fortress. Another portal, and she got closer; up on part of a wall that started rising. ''They’re surrounded by water. I can reach them. One last portal stretched, and she appeared beside Warren, tugging her out of the bubble. She looked around frantically for Tree. 'Warren: '''Warren twisted around in bewilderment, almost not recognizing the chief through all of the blood that covered her. “Akkey-?” she forced out. “You need to get out of here- go-” She had no energy to struggle. “You can’t die, run, get out….” '''Akkey Black: '''She held her in a firm grip, the water had completely disappeared and now they were only held up by the witch’s power, “I’m not going to die. These are only flesh wounds. You can barely move, I’m getting you out.” “Hold on,” she twisted and pushed, using the debris as support and footing. Her eyes darted around, looking for the one other person caught in this, “Tree! Where are you?!” '''Treepelt: '“I’m here! I’m here!” She wasn’t even holding onto the earth any longer. Her tail floated up in front of her, her feet floated higher than her head and she stared wild-eyed at the massive figure above her, throat catching in terror. “AKKEY!” 'Akkey Black: '''Her shoulders relaxed slightly when she saw Tree alive. She clenched her jaw, the gaping wound on her back stung, but she ignored it. Using two boulders and half an oak door, she propelled herself to where the half cat was and pulled her down. She shifted her hold on Warren, supporting her head, “We need to get out of here, or we’ll keep getting sucked in. Can you move by yourself?” '''Treepelt: '“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” She held tightly to Akkey’s arm. “Akkey, you’re hurt, oh Thor—how are you going to…?” 'Akkey Black: '“Good. Don’t worry,” she ignored the painful stabs on her wounds and pushed off an ice boulder, bringing Tree and Warren with her. They barely put some distance in between them and the witch, resting on a wooden pole. Akkey looked around her worriedly, aimlessly swimming through air like this wasn’t doing anything. “I’m out of water, ***** it.” she coughed and spit out saliva mixed with blood. I can’t cheat my way out of this with portals. Great. 'Grey Bergman: '''It didn’t take long for Shadow to reach the vortex, but it was getting harder and harder fly further up. Between fighting the winds and dodging the flying debris, Grey was thankful that they hadn’t been knocked out of the sky yet. She held on tight to Shadow’s saddle as she took a deep breath. "WARREN!" she shouted over the winds."TREE! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! WAAARREEEENNNN!!!" '''Akkey Black: '''Her head snapped up, hearing their calls. She spotted Grey on her dragon with Haddock, Stonegit and Vox behind her. ''Oh thank Hel… The witch roared and laughed, and the wind picked up. It took her breath away momentarily, and she nearly lost her footing, “Over here! Warren is unconscious!” 'Treepelt: '''Tree’s stomach dropped in relief as she saw Grey and the others riding towards them. She wanted to cry. He was coming. Vox was coming. Her arm screamed in pain as she pulled closer to Akkey, and watched cautiously as the dragon drew closer. '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey perked at the sound of Akkey’s voice. She looked and saw Akkey, Tree, and…Warren! She gasped happily! “GUYS! GUYS!” she said turning to the men behind her. “I see them! Shadow, over there! LET’S GO!” Category:Season 4 Category:Events